Virtua League Wrestling
by kanegan
Summary: An upcoming wrestling promotion bringing new characters to the forefront. Rated M for swearing, violence and sexual implications. Please read and review. Contains game chracters.
1. Introduction

**Virtua League Wrestling**

Alignment: H= Heel

F = Face

T = Tweener

* * *

><p><strong>MALE ROSTER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Adon<strong> (from Street Fighter series) (H)

**(Hails from Thailand) **

**Entry Theme**: _"Man on a mission"-Van Halen _

**Finishing Moves**: _Jaguar Kick (Standing Somersault bicycle kick) , __Rising Jaguar (running double knee smash)_

_Jaguar Avalanche (2 rising jaguar followed by jaguar kick)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Adon Exclusive (double somersault guillotine leg drop)_

* * *

><p><strong>Arkham<strong> (from Devil May Cry series) (H)

**(Hails from parts unknown) **

**Entry Theme**: _"Highway to Hell"-AC/DC_

**Finishing Moves**: _Devil Release (a.k.a Undertaker's "Old School"), __Devil Trigger (spinning side slam)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Arkhamanium (Cobra Clutch), __Sparda Trap (Mandible Claw)_

* * *

><p>Astaroth (From Soul Caliber Series<strong>) <strong>(H)

**(Hails from Palgaea) **

**Entry Theme**: "_Skeletons of Society"- Slayer_

**Finishing Moves**: _Alpha Whack (a.k.a Umaga's "Samoan Wrecking Ball") , __Berserker Rage (2nd rope muscle buster)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Poseidon Tide (a.k.a Samoa Joe's "Coquina Clutch") _

* * *

><p><strong>Cervantes de Leon (<strong>From Soul Caliber Series**) **(H)

**(Hails from Valencia, Spain) (Stable/Teams: Soul Killers)**

**Entry Theme**: "_Smooth"- Santana/ Heartbreakers-Led Zeppelin (team theme)_

**Finishing Moves**: _Lethe Plex (Perfect Plex) , __Flying Armada (5 star frog splash)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Walls of Styx (Walls of Jericho__), __Sino__Bull__ (with Li Long a.k.a Dudley Boys "3D")_

* * *

><p>Dante (from Devil May Cry series) (F)<p>

**(Hails from Mallet Island) **

**Entry Theme**: _"Iron Man"-Black Sabbath_

**Finishing Moves**: _Ebony and Ivory (Diving discuss double axe handle) , __Force Edge (over the top rope diving spear), __Rebellion (Successive AA Spinebuster)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Dante's Inferno (a.k.a Undertaker's "Tombstone Piledriver")_

* * *

><p><strong>Dex Jackson<strong> (from Saint's Row series) (F)

**(Hails from Stilwater) (Stable/Teams: 3****rd**** Street Saints)**

**Entry Theme**: _"__Bringin' Da Hood T U__"- Jim Johnston_

**Finishing Moves**: _Trouble Caster (Reverse STO), __No Mercy (gorilla press slam)_

**Super Finish Move**:_ Saint's Row (as 3__rd__ Street Saints-with Johny Gat) (a.k.a Cryme Tyme's "G9"), __3__rd__ Street Vengeance (Ranhei legsweep)_

* * *

><p><strong>Dhalsim<strong> (from Street Fighter series) (H)

**(Hails from Kerala, India) **

**Entry Theme**: _"Mundian to Bach Ke"-Punjabi MC_

**Finishing Moves**: _Yogi Cutter (a.k.a Sonjay Dutt's "Sonjay Cutter") , __Kerala Stomp (inverted Indian deathlock followed by head stomp)_

_Dhalsim Driver (arm clutch fisherman driver)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Catastrophe (a.k.a El Generico's "__Brainbustaaaaahhhhh")_

* * *

><p><strong>Great Tiger<strong> (from Punch-Out series) (F)

**(Hails from Mumbai, India) **

**Entry Theme**: _"Huka Blues"-Harry Slash & The Slashtones_

**Finishing Moves**: _Air Tiger (a.k.a Sabu's "Air Sabu") , __Carpeted (Coast to Coast), __Magic Combo (roundhouse kick followed by knockout punch)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Great Ride (Shining Wizard followed by a RKO)_

* * *

><p><strong>Guybrush Threepwood (<strong>From Monkey Island Series**) **(F)

**(Hails from Monkey Island) **

**Entry Theme**: "_Rap Sheet"- Booker-T's Theme_

**Finishing Moves**: _Monkey Kick (a.k.a Booker T's "Harlem Sidekick") , __Move of Woe(high impact delayed Spinebuster), __Buccaneer Blaster(a.k.a Booker T's "BookEnd")_

**Super Finish Move**: _Ultimate Insult (springboard scissors kick__)_

* * *

><p><strong>Hardy Boys<strong> (from Hardy Boys series)(Frank/Joe Hardy) (F)

**(Hails from Bayport) (Stable/Teams: Hardy Boys) **

**Entry Theme**: _"Pomp and Circumstance"-Dale Oliver_

**Finishing Moves**: _Ultra Killer (Electric Chair Drop (Frank)/Diving Clothesline (Joe)) , __Double Dose (sharpshooter (Frank)/crossface (Joe))_

_Rush (sitout side powerslam (Frank)/running cutter (Joe))_

**Super Finish Move**: _Bayport Express (sitout powerbomb (Frank)/Sliced Bread #2 (Joe))_

* * *

><p><strong>Jak &amp; Daxter<strong> (from Jak-Daxter series) (F)

**(Hails from Sandover, Old World) (Stable/Teams: J&D)**

**Entry Theme**: "_Final Countdown"- Europe_

**Finishing Moves**: _DarkSide (Jak) (Fireman's carry facebuster) , __Eco Rage (Jak) (release tiger suplex), __Peace Maker (Jak) (a.k.a Shelton Benjamin's "T-Bone")_

_Dax Assault (Daxter) (backpack stunner), __Curse of Precursor (Daxter) (TKO)_

**Super Finish Move**: _JakSault (Jak) (BME), __Daxter 630 (Daxter) (corkscrew 630 senton)_

* * *

><p><strong>Johny Gat<strong> (from Saint's Row series) (F)

**(Hails from Stilwater) (Stable/Teams: 3****rd**** Street Saints)**

**Entry Theme**: _"__Bringin' Da Hood T U__"- Jim Johnston_

**Finishing Moves**: _Gat Crash (a.k.a JTG's "Box Cutter"), __Street Shot (diving leg lariat)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Saint's Row (as 3__rd__ Street Saints-with Dex Jackson) (a.k.a Cryme Tyme's "G9"), __Stilwater Hault (spinning neckbreaker slam)_

* * *

><p><strong>LeChuck (<strong>From Monkey Island Series**) **(H)

**(Hails from Monkey Island) **

**Entry Theme**: "_Turn up the Trouble"- Jim Johnston_

**Finishing Moves**: _Big Whoop (a.k.a Anderson's "Mic Check") , __Curse (Russian legsweep floated over into fujiwara armbar), __Scabb Melee (scoop lift powerbomb)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Voodoo Claw (a.k.a Monte Brown's "Pounce"__)_

* * *

><p><strong>Li Long (<strong>From Soul Caliber Series**) **(H)

**(Hails from Peking, China) (Stable/Teams: Soul Killers)**

**Entry Theme**: "_I'm coming"- MVP's theme/Heartbreakers-Led Zeppelin (team theme)_

**Finishing Moves**: _Reverse Scales (spinning Capoeira kick) , __Vio Long (crucifix neck crank)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Flaming Fangs (a.k.a MVP's "Playmaker"__), __Sino__Bull__ (with Cervantes a.k.a Dudley Boys "3D")_

* * *

><p><strong>Max Payne<strong> (from Max Payne series) (F)

**(Hails from New York) **

**Entry Theme**: _'Eye of the Tiger"-Survivor_

**Finishing Moves**: _Ragnarock Driver (Death Valley Driver) , __Payne Killer (gutwrench powerbomb), __Maximum Impact (a.k.a Mr. Anderson's "Green Bay Plunge")_

**Super Finish Move**: _Bullet Time (a.k.a HBK's "Sweet Chin Music")_

* * *

><p><strong>Necrid (<strong>From Soul Caliber Series**) **(F)

**(Hails from Parts unknown) **

**Entry Theme**: "_Free Bird"- Lynyrd Skynyrd_

**Finishing Moves**: _Dragon Blaze (a.k.a Colt Cabana's "Colt.45") , __Ignitarium (cradle DDT), __Elder Topaz(inverted cloverleaf)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Void Cannon (a.k.a CM Punk's "Go To Sleep") _

* * *

><p><strong>Niko Bellic<strong> (from GTA-IV series) (H)

**(Hails from Serbia) (Stable/Teams: The Bellics)**

**Entry Theme**: _"Ruff Ryder's Anthem"-DMX (The Bellic's theme)_

**Finishing Moves**: _Serb Bust (Pumphandle suplex), __Pest Control (Top rope brainbuster), __Mercy Kill (a.k.a Homicide's "Gringo Killa")_

**Super Finish Move**: _TTO (Taking the Trash Out)(as The Bellics-with Roman Bellic) (a.k.a LAX's "Drive-By") , __Sorrow and Pain (a_**.**_k.a Homicide's "Gringo Cutter")_

* * *

><p><strong>Ozzie Mandrill (<strong>From Monkey Island Series**) **(H)

**(Hails from Sydney, Australia) **

**Entry Theme**: "_Down with the sickness"- Disturbed_

**Finishing Moves**: _Showcase (a.k.a HBK's "Sweet Chin Music") , __OZZed(electric chair iconoclasm)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Final Stand(rib-breaker followed by Asai Moonsault__)_

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix Wright<strong> (from Ace Attorney series) (F)

**(Hails from Los Angeles) **

**Entry Theme**: "_Ace Attorney Theme"_

**Finishing Moves**: _Psyche Lock (a.k.a Daniel Bryan's "Cattle Mutilation") , __Courtroom Blues (Bridging wheelbarrow suplex), __Justice for All (facebuster from top rope)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Ace Play (Over the shoulder belly to back piledriver__)_

* * *

><p><strong>Prince<strong> (from Prince of Persia series) (T)

**(Hails from Persia)**

**Entry Theme**: _"I Stand Alone"- Godsmack_

**Finishing Moves**: _Sandstorm (a.k.a JBL's "Clothesline from Hell"), __Sand Cannon (Cannonball/front flip senton), __Persian Kick (springboard roundhouse kick)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Persian Trouble (reverse powerbomb)_

* * *

><p><strong>Roman Bellic<strong> (from GTA-IV series) (H)

**(Hails from Serbia) (Stable/Teams: The Bellics)**

**Entry Theme**: _The Bellic's theme/"It's time to be heard"-Hatebreed_

**Finishing Moves**: _Vibe Flow (Springboard super clothesline) , __Brokerage (Pele Kick)_

**Super Finish Move**: _TTO (Taking the Trash Out)(as The Bellics-with Roman Bellic) (a.k.a LAX's "Drive-By") , __Roman Holiday (Shining Wizard)_

* * *

><p><strong>Samanosuke Akechi<strong> (from Onimusha series) (H)

**(Hails from Japan) **

**Entry Theme**: "_Ride of the Valkyries"-Richard Wagner_

**Finishing Moves**: _Akechi Bomb (modified uranage slam) , __Tenkai Ride (Gorilla press powerslam), __Raizan (Corkscrew 450 splash)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Onimusha Slash (Swinging double underhook facebuster__)_

* * *

><p><strong>SamMax (**From Sam-Max Series**) **(F)

**(Hails from New York) (Stable/Teams: Freelance Police)**

**Entry Theme**: "_We will rock you"- Queen_

**Finishing Moves**: _Max Crash (a.k.a Kings of Wrestling's "KRS ONE") , __Roads of Dizziness(Giant swing release(Sam)/running dropkick to head(Max)) _

**Super Finish Move**: _Freelance Bomb(double straight jacket sitout powerbomb pin__)_

_Whack_**-**_A-Sam (Sam) (elevated double chickenwing transitioned into chickenwing facebuster), __Rabbit's Play (Max) (side death valley driver)_

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshimitsu (<strong>From Soul Caliber Series**) **(F)

**(Hails from Japan) **

**Entry Theme**: "_Walk"- Pantera_

**Finishing Moves**: _Shark Attack (springboard 450 splash) , __Death Copter (Pele Kick)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Kamikaze (top rope jumping piledriver) _

* * *

><p><strong>FEMALE ROSTER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aisha<strong> (from Saint's Row series) (F)

**(Hails from Stilwater) (Stable/Teams: 3****rd**** Street Saints)**

**Entry Theme**: _"__Bringin' Da Hood T U__"- Jim Johnston as 3__rd__ Street Saints/ "She Looks Good"-Jim Johnston as herself_

**Finishing Moves**: _Aishidious_ (_handspring standing moonsault), __Cross armed neckbreaker_

**Super Finish Move**: _Aish Assault (argentine neckbreaker)_

* * *

><p><strong>Catalina<strong> (from GTA-III series) (H)

**(Hails from Liberty City)**

**Entry Theme**: _"Gives You Hell"- All-American Rejects_

**Finishing Moves**: _Spanked (series of punches followed by discus forearms), __Sidewalk slam, __Tornado DDT_

**Super Finish Move**: _Grand Kat (inverted facelock Michonoku Driver)_

* * *

><p><strong>Faith Connors (<strong>From Mirror's Edge Series**) **(F)

**(Hails from Parts unknown) **

**Entry Theme**: "_Still Alive"- Mirror's Edge theme_

**Finishing Moves**: _Leap of Faith (shooting star press) , __Glory Run (a.k.a Rey Mysterio's "619")_

**Super Finish Move**: _Bullet Attack (a.k.a Petey William's "Canadian Destroyer") _

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>**vy Valentine (**From Soul Caliber Series**) **(H)

**(Hails from London, England) **

**Entry Theme**: "_Wherever I may roam"- Metallica_

**Finishing Moves**: _Spiral Lust (a.k.a AJ Styles "Spiral Tap") , __Ivy Brambler (a.k.a Victoria's "Widow's Peak)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Calamity Symphony (a.k.a AJ Styles "Styles Clash")_

* * *

><p><strong>Keira <strong>(from Jak-Daxter series)(F)

**(Hails from Sandover, Old World) **

**Entry Theme**: "_Obsession"- Animotion_

**Finishing Moves**: _Wasteland (a.k.a Trish Stratus "Stratusfaction") , __Over the Hill (triple Stinger Splash)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Keira Factor (fireman's carry double knee gutbuster__)_

* * *

><p><strong>Nancy Drew (<strong>from Nancy Drew Case Files**) **(H)

**(Hails from River Heights) **

**Entry Theme**: "_Big Epic Thing"- Jim Johnston_

**Finishing Moves**: _Great Depression (LeBell Lock) , __Drew Driver (a.k.a Sara Del Ray's " Royal Butterfly")_

**Super Finish Move**: _Campus Corpse (Stretch plum__)_

* * *

><p><strong>Sophitia (<strong>From Soul Caliber Series**) **(F)

**(Hails from Athens, Greece) **

**Entry Theme**: "_Dodging Bullets"- Goldy Locks_

**Finishing Moves**: _Blaze of Ace (Sliced Bread#2) , __Greek Trap (figure four leglock)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Sophitia Bomb (backbreaker rack dropped into a powerbomb) _

* * *

><p><strong>Tira (<strong>From Soul Caliber Series**) **(T)

**(Hails from Japan) **

**Entry Theme**: "_All the things she said"- t.A.T.u_

**Finishing Moves**: _Ptarmigan Polka (crucifix hold flipped into DDT) , __Gloomy Doom (rope aided twisting hurricanrana)_

**Super Finish Move**: _Dance of Death (a.k.a Claudio Castagnioli's "UFO")_

* * *

><p><strong>STABLESTAG TEAMS**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**RD**** Street Saints**: Dex Jackson/Johny Gat/Aisha

**Freelance Police: **Sam/Max

**Hardy Boys**: Frank Hardy/Joe Hardy

**J &D:** Jak/Daxter

**Soul Killers**: Li Long/Cervantes de Leon

**The Bellics**: Niko Bellic/Roman Bellic

* * *

><p><strong>OTHER STAFF<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GM<strong>: Sting

**Play-by-play commentator**: Joey Styles

**Color commentator**: JBL

**Backstage Interviewer**: Funaki

* * *

><p><strong>SHOWSPPV'S**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday Night Explosion: <strong>Every Tuesday

**Countdown**: Before every PPV

**VLW Destiny**: PPV 1

**VLW Stairway to Hell**: PPV 2

**VLW Conqueror of the Ring**: PPV 3

**VLW Wrestledom**: PPV 4

**VLW Doomsday**: PPV 5

**VLW Judgment Day**: PPV 6

**VLW Heavenly Xtreme**: PPV 7

**VLW Clash of Champions**: PPV 8

**VLW Glory Bound**: PPV 9

**VLW Final Stand**: PPV 10


	2. Explosion 1

**Author's Note：_I do not own anything except the shows and the championships. Everything else is owned by their respective owners._**

* * *

><p>We see huge pyros at the Verizon Center, Washington DC as the camera zooms in to the crowd which is at near capacity.<p>

"Don't question my heart" by Saliva plays as we see the logo of VLW in the Titantron and a collage of VLW's roster. Then, the camera zooms to the commentary table where we see Joey Styles and JBL indulging in friendly bickering.

**Joey**: _Welcome to the 1__st__ ever edition of Tuesday Night Explosion live from a near capacity crowd at Verizon Center, Washington DC. Look at the noise. Oh My God!_

**JBL**_: Welcome folks to the pilot episode of Explosion and sorry for my colleague here who looks like he is about to cream in his pants._

**Joey**_: Aren't you excited? What are you- a robot? _

**JBL**_: I am excited but not too the point that I have to scream childishly every now and then. Just keep your mouth shut and let the true professional The Wrestling God do what he does best, that to entertain people._

**Joey**_: Well, we will have enough time to banter but first let's get the show started as we welcome our owner and the GM, the "Icon" Sting._

"Seek and Destroy" by Metallica, the legendary tune plays as crowds all go up in unison awaiting their hero, the "Icon" Sting

**Ring Announcer**: _Ladies&Gentleman-, please welcome the owner and the General Manager of Virtua League Wrestling-STIIIIIIINNNNNG!_

**Sting**_: Hello Folks!Welcome to the first ever edition of VLW Tuesday Night Explosion from the capital city. I am honored by such a great crowd and we promise here to deliver you some of the mind boggling action that you long to see .First and foremost, we would like you to take a look at the screen._

We see on the screen 4 belts being displayed. The first one is a pink colored belt identical of the WWE Divas Championship but with the logo of VLW on it and below that belt is another one identical to the TNA Tag Team Championship belts but with VLW logo on it.

**Sting**_: Ladies&Gentleman, these are the prizes for which our superstars will be fighting day in and day out. The first one is the VLW Vixen Championship for our female roster and the second one is the VLW Dynamic Team or the VLW DT Championship which is our tag team belts._

The crowd erupts in a huge pop seeing the belts obviously liking them.

We then see another belt appearing on the screen replacing the above belts which is an exact replica of WCW World Television Championship belt with the globe embossed in between and on top the VLW logo is printed while on the bottom side of the globe, the words Continental Championship is written.

**Sting**_: This is our 3__rd__ belt and our secondary singular title belt, VLW Continental Championship._

**Joey**_: Wow! The belts look phenomenal_

Then we see a big title eclipsing the whole screen. We see a statue of a man with hordes of people bowing down to it embossed in the middle of the belt..

**Sting**_: This is VLW's premier title belt and the representation of the entire company, VLW Legends Championship._

_The crowd pops huge at this announcement and we see both Joey Styles and JBL awestruck looking at the belt._

**Joey**_: This is it ladies & gentlemen, the grand prize. Look at this piece of beauty. Oh My God!_

**JBL**_: Yes indeed. The grand daddy of them all and while I try hard to resist my desire to smack Joey here due to his sickening shrieks, I do admire the belt. It is indeed a beautiful one. In fact, all of them are gold in design, but this one takes the cake._

**Sting**_: All these belts will be up for grabs and all of our champions will be crowned at our 1st PPV, Destiny 4 weeks from now. The contenders will be decided in a series of matches starting tonight. For our Legends title, we have what I call a Legends series tournament. We will have six first round matches tonight with the winners engaging in 2 trios matches. The trios matches is our triple threat or triangle match with one alteration, it is an elimination match._

**Joey**_: Oh Yes! It's like our ECW. Thanks Sting. I really appreciate it._

**JBL**_: Don't you get tired still fantasizing over that piece of crap. It is finished Joey, please grow up._

**Joey**_: You will never be able to understand our emotions JBL, but anyways we must move on with the show._

**JBL**_: Whatever!_

**Sting**_: and the two winners will collide for our 1__st__ Legends Title match in the main event of Destiny and there is also one more twist which I will reveal next week._

_The other titles will also be decided in similar fashions so since I have taken so much of your time, let me get off this stage because folks, its Showtime!_

**Joey**: _We are gonna bring you the first match in VLW history and we don't know who the participants are. It is a Legends series 1__st__ round match._

"Turn up the trouble" by Jim Johnston blasts from the speaker as we hear the ring announcer

**RA**_: This is the 1__st__ match in VLW history and the first in the Legends series. Introducing first, from Monkey Island, the Pirate LEEEEECCCHUCK!_

**Joey**_: The dreaded pirate from Monkey Island. I was a fan of that game and this guy used to freak me out_

**JBL**_: Yes indeed. I have to agree with you on this occasion. I have never met a more sinister pirate than LeChuck. We should start praying for his opponent._

"Ace Attorney Theme" plays as we see the young attorney Phoenix Wright making his way to the ring albeit cautiously. It's obvious he is spooked by LeChuck's appearance.

**RA**_: And introducing the challenger from Los Angeles, the Ace Attorney, Phoenix Wright_

**Joey**_: Oh boy! It is the Ace Attorney. He may have been winning battles in courts but this is a different ballgame._

**JBL**_: You can see it in the boy's eyes. He is dreading the challenge. I hope the match ends quickly for the boy's safety._

**Legends Series 1st Round Match 1(LeChuck V/s Phoenix Wright)**

We see Wright trying to dodge and run around but LeChuck is in an unforgiving mood. He catches Wright, lifts him up and Gorilla presses him down the mat with a huge impact. He does not stop there but picks Wright up again, Irish whips him to the corner and on rebound delivers a bone shattering Spinebuster.

**JBL**: _The boy maybe dead already._

Wright clearly in pain and LeChuck sees that and grabs right by the arm and clothesline him over the top rope to the outside. Showing no remorse, he gets out off the ring and charges towards Wright who is resting in front of the steel steps. Wright dodges the bullet and LeChuck goes leg first on the steps. Wright sees the opening, comes behind and pulls up LeChuck in wheelbarrow and executes the Courtroom Blues. He then punches and chops relentlessly on the chest of LeChuck before referee issues a warning. While LeChuck still laying on the ground, he executes the Psyche Lock and LeChuck yells in pain.

**Joey**: _Oh! That is a very dangerous move this boy has in his arsenal. There's no coming back from that._

**JBL**: _It will take more than that to keep the pirate down but Wright is looking good at the moment._

Wright keeps putting pressure until the referee's count has come up to 6. He is forced to release LeChuck and gets in the ring to break the count. He then drags LeChuck inside the ring and goes for a quick pin which LeChuck gets out easily at 1.5

With LeChuck still suffering from the effects of Psyche Lock, he tries to go for another Courtroom Blue but LeChuck counters into a sunset flip and pins for a 2 count. LeChuck now angry, grabs Wright by the throat and delivers the Big Whoop and goes for a quick pin but again gets a 2 count. Wright is showing resilience here. Clearly angry, LeChuck grabs him up again and Russian Legsweeps him down the mat and then floats over to apply the fujiwara armbar, the combo which he calls the Curse.

**Joey**_: Oh My god! If Phoenix has the Psyche Lock, LeChuck delivers the Curse which is equally painful and I don't know whether the boy can get out of that._

Indeed, after 20 seconds Phoenix Wright could not withstand the pain anymore and taps giving LeChuck the victory.

**RA**_: Here is your winner and going to the next round, LEEEEECCCHUCK! _

**Joey**_: Indeed it was a good effort from the Ace Attorney but LeChuck was by and large dominant there._

**JBL:**_ That's right Joey and mark my words, this man can go all the way. His Curse is one of the most painful moves I have seen and if he hits it, you are as good as dead. Anyways we have to focus on our next match._

"Highway to Hell" by AC/DC hits the speakers as we see a bald tall man making his way through the entrance with eyes looking like it could hypnotize anybody.

**RA**_: This is our second match in the Legends series 1__st__ round and introducing first, from parts unknown, the Master Manipulator, Arkham_

**Joey**_: and here comes the master manipulator, Arkham from Devil May Cry who can manipulate every damn thing in the earth._

"Huka Blues" by Harry Slash and the Slashtones plays over as we see a turbaned guy in a hood, pointing towards the sky a la Sabu and sprinting towards the ring.

**RA**: _and the challenger from Mumbai, India the Great Tiger_

**JBL**_: Is this a joke! This little bastard from Punch Out is in our roster!_

**Joey**_: Say whatever partner but this is one of the toughest characters I had to deal with while playing the Punch Out! And he has come out a way reminiscent of Sabu so it places him instantly in my fave picks._

**JBL**_: You just can't let that scrawny, infested place go can you? Don't bother answering that. I am already sick of your ECW swansongs._

**Legends Series 1st Round Match 2(Arkham V/s Great Tiger)**

We see Arkham staring intensely through Tiger and suddenly kicks in the gut and applies the sleeper. He puts all the pressure on the neck and Tiger is slowly fading. After what seems like an eternity, with the crowd behind him, Tiger rises up slowly, breaks the hold and does a Jawbreaker. While Arkham is catching his jaw, Tiger runs to the ropes and delivers a thunderous dropkick on rebound. The crowd is alive once again and loving the Indian so far. He once again sees Arkham standing and runs again and delivers an elbow drop across the back, follows it up with another dropkick on the back of the head. Arkham is clearly feeling the heat of Tiger at the moment so he rolls out on the apron. Tiger again tries to follow through with a roundhouse kick but Arkham catches the leg in the mid-air, lifts Tiger up and slams him back first on the corner turnbuckle and follows up with a short arm clothesline which sends Tiger out of the ring and back head first on the steel steps.

The crowd erupts in boos and fears for the safety of Tiger who is not moving.

**Joey**: _He may have just taken Tiger out of the match._

**JBL**: _I told you so! With just a single move, the master manipulator is back into the game and it looks like the Great Bastard is knocked out cold_

Arkham takes a breather and grabs Tiger and throws him into the ring and pins him. 1….2….2.6 and Tiger kicks out. For a moment, it looked like Arkham had it. Obviously, not bothered by it, Arkham grabs Tiger by the turban and delivers the Devil's Trigger. Again he pins him 1….2…..2.3 and the Tiger kicks out again. The frustration is showing in Arkham's face but he is still keeping his cool. After all, he is the Master Manipulator; he knows to strike at the right moment. He locks in the Arkhamanium. This time Tiger has nowhere to go. He is slowly losing consciousness as the blood to his carotid artery is cut off but slowly with the crowd egging on, he gets a second wind after almost a minute gets out of the hold and delivers punches to the face of Arkham but Arkham manages to hold the arm again and wrenches it and slowly rise up the ropes. While keeping hold of the arm, he walks the ropes and tries for the Devil's Release(Undertaker's "Old School") but while in the mid-air, Tiger delivers a humongous standing dropkick that takes the wind out of both of the competitors.

_HOLY SHIT!HOLY SHIT! chants erupts across the arena._

**Joey**: _Oh My God! Hear the noise. What a match and what a comeback by Tiger. He is fighting his heart out._

**JBL**: _That was one hell of a dropkick. This bastard is starting to fascinate me though it will take many a dropkicks to put the double M away._

**Joey**: _Double M? Master Manipulator?_

**JBL**: _Ya smarty pants. Glad you got the hang of it. Now stop screaming and watch the match._

While Arkham resting in the corner having caught the full impact of the dropkick, Tiger runs to the adjacent corner climbs the ropes, plays to the crowd points upwards and flies for the Carpetted (Coast to Coast) sandwiching Arkham between his boots and turnbuckles

_HOLY SHIT!HOLY SHIT!FLY LIKE A TIGER!FLY LIKE A TIGER chants erupts again across the arena _

That may have clearly finished Arkham. He is showing no signs of movement. Tiger drags him although after some delay as he was recovering from execution of Carpeted and goes for the pin. 1…2….2.9 and Arkham kicks out. Arkham showing immense will. Tiger is stunned and he grabs Arkham again but right at this moment, Arkham applies the Sparda Trap (mandible claw).

**JBL**: _Double M comes back again from the brink of death. How can you not love this man? Tiger may have fought heart and soul but Arkham will be taking the honors. _

Tiger looks like he is fading out and starts to get down on the mat but again with another burst of wind headbutts Arkham in the gut continuously. Arkham has to let go of the hold and Tiger shakes the cobwebs out and sensing his moment runs to the ropes, rebounds and delivers a thunderous spinning wizard and then leaps forward on the hunched Arkham to deliver the RKO completing his Magic Ride finisher.

_The crowd erupts again at this move and it may have ended the match._

Slowly Tiger covers Arkham for the pin. 1….2….3 and the match is over.

**RA**: _Here is your winner and advancing to the next round, The Great Tiger._

**Joey**: _What a match! We have to give it to both of the guys but Tiger proved us all wrong today and walked away with the win. Any comments partner?_

**JBL**_: I am a gentleman and I admit when I have been proved wrong. This kid has a big heart and a mighty moveset but we will have to see how far can he go in the tournament? We have to take a commercial break and when we come back, we will get our first tag team action._

_xxxxxxx COMMERCIAL BREAK xxxxxxx_

After the break we hear "Pomp and Circumstance" by Dale Oliver plays as we see The Hardy Boys emulating their namesake in the wrestling world complete with the pyros and slaps their fans hands while entering the ring.

**Joey**: _This is an exciting and upcoming team in VLW. A win here will bolster their chances towards the tag titles. I believe they have something to say._

Back in the ring Frank has a mike.

**Frank**_: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls presenting to you the future of VLW and the inaugural Dynamic Team Champions, coming from Bayport to enthrall you all the Hardy Boys. _

**Joe**_: and we have three words for our opponents who dare to enter this ring with us, "Bring it on"._

"Final Countdown" blasts through the speakers as we see J&D (Jak & Daxter) coming through the entrance covered in gold pyros.

When they reach the ring, they engage in a huddle. Hardy's look like they are having a hard time controlling their laughter.

**JBL**: "Points towards Daxter and says" _What is that?_

**Joey**_: That is an ottsel-half otter, half weasel. Don't you just love this creature?Opinions are divided on Daxter, some calling him funny some calls him annoying. But I adore him._

**JBL**_: Yes even if Jerry the mouse comes out of the entrance you will scream at the top of your lungs!Is there anything you do not adore?_

**Joey**_: Ya sometimes you do not make my favoured people list._

**JBL**_: You need to keep that opinion to yourself son or I will send you down the drains and what did you say an Ott-what?_

**Joey**_: An ottsel a half…_

**JBL**_: Please shut the hell up. I don't care about this freak of nature. This place is getting weirder minute by minute._

Joe and Daxter start the proceedings. Joe gets the better of Daxter and hits a flurry of quick kicks to the gut of Daxter. He hammer throws Daxter face first into the corner turnbuckle and hits a Stinger Splash. He goes for an early pin but Daxter kicks out at 1.5.

Joe tags in Frank and they deliver a double Spinebuster after Irish whipping Daxter to ropes.

Clearly Hardys are dominating. While Daxter clearly writhing in pain on the ground, Hardys hit the Double Dose [(Frank)sharpshooter/(Joe)crossface combo] and it looks like the match will be finished as soon as it started. Jak comes in for the save and hits both the Hardys with hard punches on the back of the head. He runs back to the corner and eggs his partner to make the tag. Daxter looks like making it but Frank drags him out again. Meanwhile, Joe rolls out of the ring to his corner. Daxter meanwhile gets some retaliation hitting 2 German Suplexes and then a Rolling Thunder. He goes for the pin but Frank kicks out at 2. He then climbs the ropes and hits a diving clothesline and follows up with a running dropkick. He tags Jak and both of them again hits flurries of kicks to the guts of Frank. Frank is helplessly sustaining punishment. Joe meanwhile tries to save his brother but he is caught by Jak and German Suplexed out of the ring. Jak tries to hit a Superkick on Frank but he dodges it and it hits Daxter instead. He has been knocked out cold. Frank meanwhile delivers a gutwrench suplex to Jak and then tags out Joe. They then hit their Bayport Express combo finisher on Jak and Joe pins 1…..2…3. The match is over.

**Joey**_: A mistake by Jak and Hardys capitalize on it._

**JBL**_: Thank god for the Hardys to bring in some sanity to the show. This is wrestling, not a Pokémon show and hopefully everybody realizes it and bar these creatures from entering any wrestling ring in the world._

**Joey**_: That's not for you to decide. Anyways we have to go backstage where Funaki is conducting the very first interview of VLW._

_We go to backstage where we see Funaki holding the mic._

**Funaki**_: Welcome everybody. I am Funaki, VLW's nnnumbaahh 1 interviewer and now I have _

_Ozzie Mandrill to give us VLW's first interview. How are you Mr. Mandrill?_

**Mandrill**_: Fine. What do you think I will be? Listen I do not have time for your sushi filled mouth to keep rambling on so whatever you want to hear, do it quickly._

The crowd lets their displeasure known at this comment and boos the hell out in the arena.

**Funaki**_: Very well. We know you and Guybrush Threepwood go long back and both of you hate each other and now you two have a Legends series match coming up tonight. What are your thoughts?_

**Mandrill**_: My thoughts? Well Threepwood, you might have got away with the bride and lay down the villain and claim yourself as hero and even manage to shut me up but you still belong to a family of pirates living in their worm infested sewer filled holes and you still think of trying to upstage me? Well Threepo, newsflash! You are gonna be driven out of Caribbean in a flash. Tonight, this blasphemy ends and I finish the pirate clan once and for all. Now Hobo, just move out of my way, I have a match to prepare._

**Funaki**_: There you have from the backstage. Ozzie showing no love to his opponent tonight._

_Take it away Joey. _

**Joey**_: Well Ozzie Mandrill not making any friends tonight. He would be hearing that out in the entire match._

**JBL**_: Mr. Mandrill is a self made billionaire just like myself and I respect him for the same. If anything, the wretches of Monkey Island should be thankful to him for giving them an opportunity to get out of their hellhole and make their place worth mentioning. These people don't know how to respect because their head is so up their ass that they have lost all powers of thought. All their lives, they try to take the shortcut and loot people away and when somebody makes them realize their errors, they retaliate! For heaven's sake they should treat him as their Godfather. _

**Joey**_: Well ladies and gentlemen, my colleague speaks for himself and I have no support for him. We all love Guybrush but up next, we have our female battle royal where the last 4 wrestlers remaining will go to next week for the 2__nd__ round and it should be interesting._

**JBL**_: You know you should go for a checkup. Probably the drugs you pumped in your body alongwith your ECW homies has gone to your mind. We come back after a commercial as I put Joey in place here. _

_xxxxxxx COMMERCIAL BREAK xxxxxxx_

Back in the arena after the break and we hear "All the things she said" by t.A.T.u as Tira makes her way into the ring looking dead serious.

**Joey**: _She is one fearsome Japanese warrior from Soul Caliber and she has her sights on the_

_Vixen's Championship. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a 1st round battle royal for the Vixen's Championship. The 4 surviving competitors tonight will go next week to the 2nd round. _

"Dodging Bullets" by Goldy Locks plays as we see Sophitia coming through the entrance a la Molly Holly.

"She Looks Good" by Jim Johnston plays as we see Aisha making her way down but she is blindsided by another woman from the back. She is ramp slammed ferociously. The camera zooms in to see the attacker is none other than Catalina from GTA. The psychotic woman delivers her Grand Kat on the ramp. She drags Aisha up and then throws her off the ramp to the bare area below and a loud thud is heard. We see EMT's rushing to the site and taking Aisha away in the stretcher.

**Joey**_: Oh My God! This crazy bitch from GTA has struck again. We know her rage all too well. She destroyed and killed 2 of her boyfriends in the game and now she has come here to destroy VLW. Why did she attack Aisha anyway?_

**JBL**_: She is a psycho Joey. She does not need any reason. She just does what she wishes and can go to any length to achieve this. I fear about the other wrestlers in the ring out there._

"Wherever I may roam" by Metallica plays as Ivy Valentine rounds off the participants in the match. She is wearing a small bikini which barely covers her privates. The match has been brought down to 7 wrestlers as Aisha is certainly out of the match.

**Joey**: The hottest girl in the roster has come out. She is hotter than hell.

**JBL**: That she is and is also quite adequately dressed.

**Vixen's Championship Chase Series 1st Round Battle Royal**

We see at the start Catalina destroying everyone and Grand Kat's Keira, Nancy Drew and Faith Connors and then follows up with another Grand Kat on Connors. Ivy Valentine meanwhile, engages with Tira and hits a Savate Kick to the chin of Tira. She then grabs Tira and try to clothesline her over the rope but Tira ducks and delivers a neckbreaker. Meanwhile Katalina delivers another Grand Kat to Keira and sends her over the top rope.

**Joey**: _We have got our first elimination. Keira has been eliminated. 2 more to go for the match to end._

Sophitia meanwhile engages in a round of chops with Nancy Drew with Sophitia gaining the upper hand with multiple Kesagiri chops and then delivers a calf kick. While Nancy down, she locks in her Greek Trap (figure four leglock). Catalina comes to the rescue and delivers a kick to the back of the skull of Sophitia. She then literally womanhandles Nancy and delivers the Spanked. With clearly Nancy out of it, Katalina disposes her fairly easily.

**Joey**: _Nancy has been eliminated as well. Catalina is literally dominating clocking in 2 eliminations.. _

**JBL**_: 3 Joey! Don't forget her ambush on Aisha before the start. _

_Faith Connors who was recovering from the double Grand Kat runs and goes for the Glory Run (619) on Sophitia who was conveniently resting on the 2nd rope. She then swings around and instead of the kick, she grapevines Sophitia's arms and locks in a crucifix armbar._

_THAT IS NASTY! CLAP CLAP CLAP! THAT IS NASTY! CLAP CLAP CLAP. _

**Joey**_: Oh my god! What a move from Faith. She is one of the quickest athlete on our roster and she just showed us what she can do with her agility. This is classic submission wrestling being displayed. _

**JBL**_: But this is a battle royal Joey, not a submission match. She will gain nothing._

_At this moment, we see Faith leaps towards the top rope and holds on to it in the process flipping Sophitia over it and she gets inside._

**Joey**_: Wow! You see that partner. There's how you play in this field._

**RA**_: Here are your survivors and going to the next round Catalina, Faith Connors, Ivy Valentine and Tira._

Just then we see Catalina delivers a huge spear to Faith and at the same time we see Ivy Valentine delivers her Ivy Brambler to Tira. With both out of it, Catalina and Ivy comes face to face. Just when Catalina goes for a chop, we see Ivy holds her hand and smooches her. Catalina is horrified and quickly exits the ring and up the ramp as we see Ivy smirking.

The crowd pops huge and we hear catcalls and whistles all over the arena.

**Joey**_: Oh my God! Did you see the psycho running way?. She has met her match tonight._

_It will be interesting next week._

**JBL**_: Nevertheless, we have to take a break as our main event is next._

_xxxxxxx COMMERCIAL BREAK xxxxxxx_

Back after the break, we see "Rap Sheet" plays to a huge pop as we see Guybrush Threepwood comes out a la Booker T complete with the exploding pyros

**RA**_: This is our third match in the Legends series 1__st__ round and the main event for today and introducing first, from Monkey Island, Guybrush Threepwood_

**JBL**_: I really hope this guy gets what is coming for him and Ozzie makes an example of him to all the worthless minions out here in the crowd today to never cross their limit. You do not battle with fire and get away without repercussions._

"Down with the sickness" by Disturbed plays as we see Ozzie Mandrill smirking on the top of the ramp and taking his time to come down to the ring. The crowd boos the hell out of Ozzie Mandrill.

**RA**_: and his challenger, from Sydney, Australia, Ozzie Mandrill_

**Legends Series 1st Round Match 3(Ozzie Mandrill V/s Guybrush Threepwwod)**

We see both locking in a collar and elbow before Mandrill locking Guybrush in a side headlock. Guybrush reverses into a hammerlock and delivers Fallaway slam on Ozzie. Guybrush holds a sleeper onto his opponent and after about a minute and half Ozzie hits a flurry of back-elbows forcing Guybrush to release the hold. Ozzie once again kicks in the gut and delivers a DDT. He goes for the pin but Guybrush kicks out in 1.4. Ozzie once gain grabs Guybrush by the hair and delivers another DDT. He again goes for the pin but Guybrush kicks out at 1.5. Ozzie waits for Guybrush and tries to hit the Showcase but Guybrush evades it and the referee is hit instead and its lights out for him. Guybrush capitalizes on the confusion and explodes with a rousing Monkey Kick.

**Joey**: _What a kick. Ozzie must have lost his entire teeth there._

**JBL**: _It was all referees' fault. Ozzie was obviously concerned about him and the wretch that he is, Guybrush kicks in._

We see Guybrush continues to dominate and after a series of kicks and punches hits a German Suplex followed by an X-Plex. Ozzie rolls out on the apron to gather his concentration but Guybrush not allowing his opponent a breather runs forward for a cross body but in the mid-air Ozzie hits him with brass knuckles punch.

_Joey: Oh my god! Brass knuckles!Brass knuckles! Guybrush has been taken out._

_JBL: I told you he is a man of his words and he is executing his plans to perfection._

_Joey: Can't you see that's clearly cheating?_

_JBL: What you call cheating I call mark of intelligence-cashing in on the opportunity._

Seeing the referee starting to move, Guybrush hides the knuckles in his pants and delivers the OZZed on Guybrush. Clearly, there is no coming back from this. The pin is a formality as Ozzie gets the 3 count from the referee who gets up at this moment.

**RA**: _Here is your winner and going to the next round, Ozzzzie Maaaandrrrriiiiil!_

Mandrill smirking from the win here goes out of the ring and brings a steel chair inside. He waits for Guy to get up and blindsides him with a chair shot. He then repeatedly hits chair shots on the back of Guybrush 10 shots in a row before the staff and security comes running down to prevent any further damage. He throws down the chair and puts in a huge smile before backing away towards the ramp. Poor Guybrush is lifeless in the middle of the ring. As EMT's check on him, the crowd craps all over Ozzie while he is backing away throwing whatever is in their possession towards him. Obviously, Ozzie is least bothered and he raises both his hands again making the crowd angry.

**Ozzie**:_ Let this be a lesson to all of you nincompoops here. Don't cross the line or you are going to pay dearly._

**Joey**_: Thank you Ladies & Gentlemen for your time tonight. It was sheer anarchy out here. We have two wrestlers injured out here, some great matches and some big questions. We look forward to next week and till then from the behalf of VLW bye and good night_

* * *

><p><strong>Results<strong>

**Legends Series 1****st**** Round Match 1:** _LeChuck defeats Phoenix Wright_

**Legends Series 1****st**** Round Match 2:** _Great Tiger defeats Arkham_

_Hardy Boys defeat J&D_ **in a tag team match**

_Catalina, Faith Connors, Ivy Valentine and Tira become survivors in_ **the Vixen's Championship Chase Battle Royal**

**Legends Series 1****st**** Round Match 3**: _Ozzie Mandrill defeats Guybrush Threepwood_


	3. Explosion 2

**Author's Note**：_I do not own anything except the shows and the championships. Everything else is owned by their respective owners._

* * *

><p>We see huge pyros at the Asylum Arena, Philadelphia former home of ECW as the camera zooms in to the sold out arena.<p>

"Don't question my heart" by Saliva plays as we see the logo of VLW in the Titantron and recap video of last week's proceedings. As last time, the camera zooms to the commentary table where we see Joey Styles and JBL waiting

**Joey**: _Welcome to the 2__nd__ edition of Tuesday Night Explosion live from sold out Asylum Arena at Philadelphia. We are back baby._

**JBL**_: There you go again. Really bringing VLW here is an extremely bad move. This people here know nothing about wrestling. They are all sadistic human beings who fantasize about blood and drugs. It's really a sick place._

**Joey**_: You need to be cautious JBL or if your words get to the arena, you might have to run for your life. _

**JBL**_: I take no comers Joey boy and neither do I back away from a fight. If these people need somebody to teach them about real wrestling, I will be happy to step up._

**Joey**_: Forgive my colleague here ladies & gentlemen. We have an exciting night ahead of us as we continue the Legends Series and also the Vixen's Championship Chase but first we will see more of tag team action as we see Freelance Police and 3__rd__ Street Saints battle it out._

"We will rock you" by Queen hits the speakers as we see the ever loving duo of Sam and Max- the Freelance Police coming down on the ramp high fiving their young fans.

**JBL**: _There you go again, another screwball team. The return to this arena was bad enough and now we have to deal with these douche bags who apparently are pairs of detectives. Holy God! Just take me now._

**Joey**_: Notwithstanding my partner's rants, these ever loving duos are very popular as evident by the enormous pops they are getting _

**JBL**: _They will cheer for anything Joey. They are not much worse than you are, maybe even worse than anybody else in this planet._

Freelance Police keeps playing to the crowd and suddenly we hear loud engine sound and "Bringin' Da Hood T U" by Jim Johnston plays as we see 3rd Street Saints(Johny Gat/Dex Jackson) driving out on the ramp on a DeSoto Adventurer as we clearly see Sam and Max with angry faces showing their displeasure. Johny has a mic in hand.

**Johny**: _Hey there Philadelphia. Good old salutes from Saints out here. As you see we were making our way into this arena when something caught our eyes. This ladies and gentlemen, a precious piece of trash which belongs to the Freecrap Goblins currently gracing the ring. Probably this is the only piece which still holds value for them. _

**Dex**: _So, we are auctioning it off. Anybody wanting to get this piece of crap please start your bidding. We will start at 100 $ come on anybody!_

Freelance Police had enough of this and they stormed out of the ring and struck hard blows to their opponents. Johny and Dex's heads bounce off the side frame of the car. They continued plummeting the Saints. Sam pulls out Johny from the car and delivers Death Valley driver on the ramp while Max delivers a release powerbomb to Dex.

**Joey**: _Freelance Police had enough of the insults and now the Saints are paying for them._

**JBL**_: This is a travesty. They should not be allowed to compete let alone attacking their opponents like that._

**Joey**_: They are just beating out some respect from their opponents._

**JBL**_: Really? You are in cahoots with all these goofballs isn't it? What do you do at night? Move and grind? Joey? You disgust me._

**Joey**_: I do not have to comment on these naïve remarks_

**JBL**_: Ya Joey you don't. Nobody needs to hear your adventures. _

Meanwhile we see Sam and Johny inside the ring and Sam has locked in a sleeper. Johny tries hard but seems to be fading away. Dex claps on trying to encourage his partner and the crowd joins him. Johny finally gets the strength to break the hold and delivers jawbreaker. That stunned Sam and he is reeling in pain. Seeing the advantage, Sam runs to the ropes and comes out with a diving shoulder block. He follows up with a cross body off the ropes and completes the series with a backcracker again coming off the ropes. The triple assault has Sam in trouble as he is lying on the ground holding his back. Johny tags in Dex and they both wait for Sam to get up before delivering a double clothesline. Sam's whole body flips on impact and he is down and out. Dex goes for the pin but Max dives in for the save. The referee instructs Max to exit the ring which he does but not before clocking a hard punch to Johny on the back of his head. Meanwhile Dex takes control of Sam and Irish whips him to the ropes and backbody drops him to the mat. He repeats the sequence a second time and then lift Sam up in an electric chair but Sam counters with a victory roll and gets a 2.5.

**Joey**: _Wow! That was close._

**JBL**: _In your dreams!_

Having stunned Johny with the counter, Sam mounts some offense and takes Johny's head off with a standing legdrop. He tags in Max who comes out for his first piece of action in the ring. They deliver the Roads of Dizziness with Sam doing the giant swinging release and Max running with a dropkick. Its lights out for Johny and the pin is just a matter of time.

_THAT WAS NASTY! THAT WAS NASTY! chants from the crowd._

Max goes for the pin but Dex runs in for the save. He stomps both of his opponents and at referee's warning, leaves the ring. Johny who has been laid out by all the hard blows to his head slowly gets up and seeing both his opponents down delivers the tag to Dex. He moves in for the kill and hits the Trouble Caster to Max and again to Sam. He kicks Sam out of the ring and tags in Johny. They execute the Saint's Row on Max and clearly, it's the end of night for him. Dex pins and 1…2…3 the match is over. Dex signals to his partner and they finish Max off with another Saint's Row.

**JBL**: _Told you so_.

**Joey**: _There was no need to do that_.

**JBL**: _Oh Please. They did us a favor by getting rid of that gremlin and avoid shitting up this place further than it already is. _

**Joey**_: You can never think of this place in a positive way can you?_

**JBL**_: I would rather die than spend my energy thinking of ECW._

**Joey**_: Well ladies and gentlemen, we will take a break but coming up on the other side, our GM will make some announcements through an interview with Funaki._

_xxxxxxx COMMERCIAL BREAK xxxxxxx_

After the break, we return to the GM's office to see Sting wearing an expensive suit and dark shades.

**Funaki**: _So GM, we believe that you have some announcements to make._

**Sting**: _Yes. Folks, hope you are enjoying VLW so far. We will keep striving harder and harder to provide you with the best action. Now I have some news concerning the championships. As we know tonight, we conclude the Legends Series 1__st__ round with the remaining 3 matches. Next week, all the 6 winners will engage in 2 trios match to determine the final 2 who will fight off for the title at our 1__st__ PPV, Destiny. However, there is a catch here. The man who wins his trios match in the fastest time will be able to choose the match type for the Legend's title._

_VLW! VLW! chants across arena._

**Sting**_: The Vixen's Championship Chase will continue tonight with a Four Corners match and match will end when one of them has been eliminated. This will continue next week until we have final two who will face off at the PPV. I will have more announcements concerning the other championships and the PPV as we come closer to it. That's it for now. Enjoy the evening._

**Joey**_: Some big announcements there._

**JBL**_: I can't wait for the PPV enough. We take a break and when we come back we will continue our Legend's series._

_xxxxxxx COMMERCIAL BREAK xxxxxxx_

Back after the break we hear "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath as we see Dante, the legendary hero of DMC walking on the ramp. His face is as intense as one can get.

**RA**_: Ladies & gentlemen, this is our 4__th__ match in the Legend's series 1__st__ round and introducing first, from Mallet Island, Daaaannnte! _

Dante slowly gets into the ring and removes his coat. As he removes, we see a stream of fire bursting on the Titantron.

**Joey**_: Wow! That is one hell of an entrance._

"Man on a mission" by Van Halen plays next and this brings out the Muay Thai expert from Street Fighter series, Adon. He comes in like a generic kick boxer showing his kicks off to the delight of the audience.

**RA**: _and his challenger, from Bangkok, Thailand, Adddooonnnnnnn!_

**Legends Series 1****st**** Round Match 4(Adon V/s Dante)**

Adon mounts some quick offense as he is the quicker athlete and devastates Dante with a flurry of kicks and with Dante prone, Adon drops a springboard knee smash to the side of his head.

**Joey**: _What a start by Adon! He is clearly doing a number on Dante._

**JBL**: _Fiery start to the proceedings. We have to see how quickly can Dante recover?_

Adon then runs the ropes and delivers Big Boot. He then jumps on the ropes and delivers a springboard guillotine leg drop which brings up the first pin attempt of the match. 1...2. Dante kicks out. Adon continues the offense and puts Dante in the corner in Tree of Woe. He runs in for a baseball slide but Dante rises up and evades the move. Adon does not waste any time and catches Dante by the neck and delivers a quick neckbreaker. Another pin attempt and Dante kicks out again at 1.8. Adon once again grabs Dante by the head but Dante kicks in the gut and belly-to-belly Suplexes Adon. Getting few moments to recuperate, Dante rests in the corner and seeing Adon running towards him Flapjacks him back first on the top turnbuckle. He hits an Olympic Slam on Adon and follows up with successive AA Spinebuster completing the Rebellion. Adon is feeling the heat now.

**Joey**: _Dante has turn the tables!._

**JBL**: _Adon could not sustain the fury and Dante has made his way back into the match._

Dante continues his comeback with a flurry of right hands and then European uppercuts Adon back to the mat. He rises up the turnbuckle and waits for Adon to get up. When he does he dives hitting the Ebony and Ivory.

**Joey**_: The patented diving discuss double axe handle move, that he calls Ebony and Ivory. That can lay down anybody._

Dante goes for the pin but Adon kicks out at 2.4 though it took a lot out of Adon to kick out.

Dante delivers another belly-to-belly suplex and follows up with stomps all over the abdomen.

He catches Adon in an inverse position and looks for the Dante's Inferno but Adon counters going behind Dante and delivers a side slam. Adon quickly hits flurry of kicks to Dante's body and goes top for the Adon Exclusive. Dante counters at the end of somersault sequence and quickly forces him again in an inverse position and hits the Dante's Inferno. The pin is effected and 1...2…3 the match is over.

**RA**_: Here is your winner and going to the next round, DAAAAANNNNTE!_

**Joey: **_Great back and forth battle but in the end a great counter by Dante into his finisher and match is over._

**JBL: **_Both showing off an impressive array of moves but the Devil's son takes the win with a huge counter. _

Dante grabs his coat and slowly exits the ring and walks up the ramp without acknowledging the crowd.

**Joey**_: We continue our Legends series with another match coming up next. JBL, so far which man has impressed you the most?_

**JBL**_: I would say Mr. Mandrill, the way he displayed his mean streak last week, he sure is a big contender. Now, this place will be free of thieves like Guybrush._

**Joey**_: But you must know that LeChuck is also a pirate._

**JBL**_: He may have been born one but he is in a different league. It will be interesting to see if Ozzie and LeChuck are the final two._

**Joey**_: We will find out soon enough but up next, another individual will be edging closer to their dream of becoming the inaugural legend as we continue our series._

"I stand alone" by Godsmack plays through as we see Prince coming out of the entrance covered in golden pyros and in the vignette we see Prince emerging from sand dunes.

**Joey**_: From one icon to another. Now it's the Prince of Persia. My all time favorite game. __Oh my God! This man is in our roster._

**RA**_: Ladies & gentlemen, this is our 5__th __match in the Legend's series 1__st__ round and introducing first, from Persia, Prriiiiince! _

Prince gradually enters the ring and has a mic.

**Prince**_: Dante, you think you are the Devil's son and you own this place and nobody will be upstaging you. Well, you are wrong because right before your eyes I am standing, the greatest warrior of all time and I will demonstrate you how to dominate a match which you should know nothing of._

**JBL**_: Egos are bursting in a bubble here. Prince not looking happy at Dante and has laid down a challenge. He wants to show him the meaning of domination._

Prince puts the mic down as "Free Bird" by Lynyrd Skynyrd plays and Necrid comes out.

**Joey**_: Another one from the Soul Caliber series. They are in majority in VLW it seems._

**RA**: _and his challenger, from parts unknown, Neeecriiiiiid!_

**Legends Series 1st Round Match 5(Prince V/s Necrid)**

Prince does not wait for Necrid to get inside the ring and clocks him with punches left and right. He uppercuts him and with Necrid ropehung, climbs the top rope and delivers a big legdrop. Necrid flips forward on the mat. He picks up Necrid and hammer throws him to the corner and delivers a belly-to-back suplex. He keeps the hold locked in and delivers another belly-to-back. He lifts up Necrid and Atomic drops him on his family jewels then runs to the ropes and delivers a thunderous Sandstorm.

**JBL**_: Hey! That's my move._

**Joey**_: Yes the move which was perfected by my partner here is also a move of Prince, which he calls Sandstorm._

Prince does not bother going for the pin and lifts Necrid up again and Gorilla presses him down to the mat. He seats Necrid on the top turnbuckle, climbs up the ropes and delivers a super Persian Trouble. Clearly, Necrid is out of it as we see Prince drags him up again and delivers another Persian Trouble. No response from Necrid and we see the pin. 1….2…..3…. and the match is over.

**RA**_: Here is your winner and going to the next round, PRIIIIIIIIIIINCE!_

Prince does not stop here and he opens the protective gear of the turnbuckles .He lifts Necrid up again and Persian Troubles him on the bare corner. He picks up Necrid again and throws him on the security barricade.

**Joey**_: Oh my God! Prince showing absolutely no remorse whatsoever. He is no longer my favorite after this act._

**JBL**_: Prince taking things too far but when such egos are involved, there's bound to be destruction._

**Prince**_: Dante, you see that? That's how you dominate. You pray to Devil that you lose your next match because if you cross my line, there will be no way out for you._

**Joey**_: Well, VLW has taken an anarchic front here. For the second week running, we have seen our stars destroyed by one another. The place has to be brought in control._

**JBL**_: What is Sting doing? Nobody has the right to bring such destruction. Only if they are putting out crapsters like Guybrush and Daxter, we can accept it otherwise it's a strict no-no._

**Joey**_: They also feel pain JBL and they are also part of our roster. Your attitude is intolerable._

**JBL**_: The place is better off without them so don't question me or you would find yourself laying down beside your buddies at the hospital._

We see Prince walking in the backstage when Sting, our GM comes up to him.

**Sting**: _What do you think you are doing? _

**Prince**: _Making a statement .Nobody is bigger than Prince._

**Sting**: _This is not your Persia. This is VLW and you do not do anything by yourself._

**Prince**:_ I am a bigger icon than you and I will do whatever I want._

**Sting**: _You can tell all you want to stroke your ego but I don't take crap from anybody._

_I am putting a restraining order on you and if you lay your finger to anybody outside of your match, I will strip your title opportunity even if you manage to win._

Prince fumes in anger and looks to punch Sting but better sense prevails and he walks out.

Sting: Let this be a reminder to entire VLW roster. I will not tolerate any bullshit from anybody.

**Joey**: _GM Laying down the laws there. We have to take a break now.._

_xxxxxxx COMMERCIAL BREAK xxxxxxx_

We come back after the break to see Funaki standing backstage with a mic.

**Funaki**: _Welcome back everybody. I am Funaki, VLW's numbbbbbbbahhhh 1 interviewer and I am standing with a team who has requested this interview. Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome Li Long and Cervantes de Leon- The Soul Killers_

**Cervantes**: _Yes, we are here to talk about the travesty that our GM has been doing. This is the 2__nd__ week in a row that we have not been booked in a match. Is this the way to treat the best damn team in the entire universe. We are the Soul Killers and we better than each and every one of you._

**Li Long**: _That's right Leon. We gonna smoke your ass, kill your soul. We are the Soul Killers, we destroy them all._

**Cervantes**: _Way to go Long. We are challenging anybody to a match next week. If somebody has the balls, come face us in the ring next week. _

He thrusts the mic in Funaki's hand and they both walk away.

**Funaki**: _That's it from here everybody. Back to the arena._

Back in the arena.

**Joey**: _Look at those cocky bastards. They think like they are some god's gift._

**JBL**: _They are right Joey. Talented people like them should not be made to wait so long for some action._

**Joey**_: It's difficult to book everybody in such a tight schedule. Don't you know that John?_

**JBL**_: It is a travesty Joey to let teams like Soul Killers wait for so long and screwballs like Daxter, Sam and Max to grace the ring. It is travesty of the highest order. Sting should immediately be sacked._

**Joey**_: you should be careful John. He is the one who signs your cheques. You will find yourself in the firing line soon if you don't shut up. _

**JBL**_: Nobody fires the wrestling god. If anything, he should be grateful to me for agreeing to commentate in the first place despite my tight schedules._

"Still Alive"-Mirror's Edge theme plays as we see Faith Connors bursting out of the pyros a la Rey Mysterio and running on the ramp and sliding through the ring in a fraction of a second.

**Joey**: _We continue our night with the Vixen's Championship Chase Quadrangle Match. The match ends when one of the competitors get pinned and rest of them go to next week._

**RA**_: Ladies & gentlemen, this is a Vixen's Championship Chase 2__nd__ Round Quadrangle Match. Introducing first, from parts unknown, Faith Connnnnnors!_

"Wherever I may roam" by Metallica plays and we see Ivy Valentine once again wearing a skimpy outfit which covers only the bare minimum. She walks suggestively and slowly taking in all the catcalls from the crowd.

**Joey**_: Rumor has it that she swings both ways. Last week we saw a sneak peek of that._

**JBL**_: Oh yes! Two psychos going at each other. It was a great moment. I don't know about the rumors but I do want to invite her to my place._

**RA**_: Next, from London, England, Ivy Vaaaaalentiiiiiiine!._

"All the things she said" by t.A.T.u plays next as Tira makes her way into the ring looking dead serious again..

**RA**_: from Japan, Tiiiira!._

**Joey**_: Does she ever smile?_

**JBL**_: She is a warrior Joey, not a bimbo who will put on smiles just to satisfy likes of your kind._

And finally, "Gives you Hell" by All-American Rejects plays as we see the psychotic Catalina making her way out screaming in bursts and moving towards the ring. Her eyes look like they are about to kill somebody.

**Joey**: _Her theme is so appropriate. She literally gives hell to everyone. She really is a deranged sadistic person._

**JBL**: _and don't you love that Joey, come on you all are sadistic beings who will love the smell of blood and gore so Joey? Why no love to your kind?_

**Joey**: _Oh let it go JBL. You are starting to sound like a small child who wimps and wimps until somebody is forced to listen. Nobody cares about your rants nobody._

**JBL**: _that's why you went out of business so early._

**Joey**: _That's another matter.( mouths expletives under his breath)_

**RA**_: and the final challenger from Liberty City, Caaaataaaaliiina!_

**Vixen's Championship Chase Series 2nd Round Quadrangle Match**

Faith strikes first and clocks Ivy with a hard punch to the face. She dropkicks her out of the ring. Meanwhile, Catalina and Tira had started trading blows and Faith runs and crossbodies both of them. She picks up Tira and throws her out of the ring. She turns to Catalina and smacks her with another dropkick that sends her out of the ring as well.

**Joey**: _Faith is standing tall in this initial exchange. Can she survive?_

Faith seeing both Tira and Catalina starting to get up runs the ropes and goes for a big suicide dive that takes out both of them. Faith then stomps relentlessly on Catalina and makes her way back into the ring soaking in the appreciation from the crowd.

**JBL:** _She gets some revenge on Catalina for last week_.

Meanwhile Ivy comes in to the ring and delivers a hard clothesline to the back of the head of Faith. She picks her up and then delivers a belly-to-back suplex keeping the bridge on for the pin. Faith kicks out at 1. She grabs her head and delivers running bulldog. Keeping the head locked, she delivers a side slam before delivering a legdrop on Faith.

**JBL:** _Tables have turned and now it's Ivy stealing the show._

Meanwhile Catalina and Tira continue to slug it out and Catalina gets an upper hand when she hammer throws Tira into the security barricade and sends her flying into the crowd. She runs in for a clothesline but Tira backbody drops her on the floor and action has spilled out completely in the crowd.

**Joey: **_Wow! Action in the crowd now._

Ivy continues to pummel Faith with hard blows and Irish whips her to the rope but Faith ducks on rebound and comes off with a Lou Thesz Press. She hits her own punches and then grabs her and hits a brainbuster. She goes for the pin. 1…2…2.6 and Ivy kicks out. She drags her to the corner and seats her in the top turnbuckle facing the crowd and executes a beautiful poison rana (reverse frankensteiner).

_THAT WAS AWESOME!THAT WAS AWESOME! crowd chants._

**Joey**_: Oh My God! What a move! She uses her agility to deadly effect._

**JBL**_: She is hitting some beautiful offense out there. We still do not know who will go down._

She goes for the pin but Ivy kicks out at 2 again. She turns back but is speared by Catalina.

Catalina goes for the pin but we see Tira also back into the ring and she hits springboard dropkick to the back of the head of Catalina. Tira follows up with a pin attempt on Faith but she kicks out easily at 1.8. Tira hits the Gloomy Doom on Catalina. She bends Faith and hits a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. She picks up Ivy and places her in a torture rack for the Dance of Death but Ivy counters with a tornado DDT. She runs the ropes and delivers a legdrop to the laid down Tira. She then blows kisses to the crowd and showboats herself again soaking in the whistles and the attention she has been getting. She turns around to see Catalina charging her with a Big Boot. She ducks and it hits Tira instead. She quickly throws Catalina out of the ring and pins Tira. 1…..2….3 and Tira is eliminated from the chase.

**RA**_: here are your survivors and going to next round Catalina, Ivy Valentine and Faith Connors!_

**Joey**: _Great back and forth between all the four ladies but unfortunately, Tira is gone from the running for the title._

Catalina slams the floor in frustration and goes after Ivy but again Ivy ducks and pins her again to the mat and kisses her on lips. Catalina pushes aside Ivy and again runs out of the ring shrieking loudly out of disgust.

**Joey**_: Ivy has given the oral treatment twice to Cat in two weeks now. It's obvious that Catalina really is disgusted by her actions._

**JBL**_: I love it and I can see even people with half brains who have crowded the arena tonight likes them _

**Joey**_: If everybody likes the same thing as you, how come they have half brains and you are Albert Einstein?_

**JBL**_: Miracles do happen Joey. They may have done the only right thing in the entire night and showed their liking for this act._

**Joey**_: We will never understand the high-handedness of my partner here but we have to take a break and the main event is coming up on the other side._

_xxxxxxx COMMERCIAL BREAK xxxxxxx_

"Skeletons of Society" by Slayer plays as we come after the break and we see the beast, Astaroth, wielding his giant axe making out through the entrance. Dark purple lights come up on the entrance as he walks on the ramp and red pyros shoot out in the arena.

**Joey**_: The iconic character from Soul Caliber. The beast who is the tallest character in the entire Soul series standing at 203 cm. _

**JBL**_: Yes the kickass devil from the game who takes no comers. He is my favorite of all._

**RA**_: Ladies & gentlemen, this is our final match in the Legend's series 1__st__ round and today's main event introducing first, from Palgaea, Asssstarooooth! _

"Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor plays as we see another icon coming through, Max Payne.

**Joey**: From one icon to another, it's the famous detective Max Payne. What a main event it's going to be. The Clash of the icons, truly monumental.

**RA**_: and from New York, Max Paaaaayne!_

**Legends Series 1st Round Match 6(Astaroth V/s Max Payne)**

Astaroth and Payne locks in a collar and elbow before Astaroth gets the better and locks him in a side headlock. Payne legsweep takedown Astaroth and then reverses into a hammer lock. He is putting the pressure on Astaroth and starts thrusting his knees on the while keeping the hold on. Slowly Astaroth rises and rakes Payne's eyes. Collecting his breaths, he delivers an electric chair suplex. He then applies full nelson to the grounded Payne and delivers the release full nelson suplex. He goes for the pin but Payne kicks out at 2. He waits for Payne to get up and goes for a Thesz Press but Payne dodges hit and tries to hit a Superkick. Astaroth catches the leg and counters with a capture suplex.

**Joey**: _Wow look at the man. He is delivering every suplex we have in the book. He is our VLW's suplex machine._

**JBL**: _and he is much better than your midget, Tazz that calls himself Human Suplex Machine. _

Astaroth keeps up the pressure and locks in the head-and-arm grip and with his other hand secure a hammerlock to the other hand of Payne. He is suffering from enormous pain here and Astaroth delivers a spine chilling machine gun suplex. It looks like there is no way out for Payne.

**JBL**: _This is textbook wrestling. We never thought this beast could possess so much technical ability. If anybody wants to train for this business, you should be watching this match now._

Astaroth does not go for the pin as he wants to inflict more punishment. He once again drags Max Payne to the corner and sits him up against the middle and bottom turnbuckles. He goes to the opposite ropes and runs in looking for the Alpha Wack but Payne moves at the last moment and Astaroth hits the turnbuckles. Max gets the opening and he seizes the opportunity by hitting a Shining Wizard. He follows up with a springboard elbow drop before Russian legsweeping him down the mat. He locks in the belly of Astaroth and delivers German Suplexes of his own completing the trio and flipping over Astaroth in the last one.

**Joey**: _Max Payne comes back with some suplex of his own._

**JBL**: _This is a great match folks._ _The match growing bigger minute by minute_.

Max goes for the pin but Astaroth kicks out fiercely. The anger can be seen in his face as he does not agree to Max suplexing him. He rages like a mad man and tries to run after Max but Max, being the smarter out of the two dodges and ducks his way making Astaroth slowing down before delivering a rope aided crossbody. He hits a Whisper in the Wind and then punches repeatedly to the face before he gets a warning from the referee. He takes Astaroth by the neck and connects with a Sliced Bread # 2. He goes for the Bullet Time but Astaroth counters with another capture suplex. He lifts up Payne and goes up the 2nd rope for the Berserkers' Rage but Payne counters with a neckbreaker. Both of them are down and when both of them gets up at the count of 5 from the referee, Max Payne explodes out of corner and hits a devastating Bullet Time. Astaroth flops right in the middle of the ring..Max pins and 1…2….3 the match is over.

**RA**_: Here is your winner and going to the next round, MAAAAX PAAAAYNE!_

**Joey**: _We just witnessed the match of the night_

**JBL**: _Perhaps the best match in the short VLW history so far._

**Joey**_: Plenty of action from both the icons but the suddenness of Bullet Time was the deciding factor. We have got all the qualifiers and next week will be a blast where we go to Ocean Center at Daytona Beach, Florida. _

**JBL**_: Good night and bye till next week._

* * *

><p><strong>Results<strong>

_3__rd__ Street Saints defeat Freelance Police_ **in a tag team match**

**Legends Series 1****st**** Round Match 4:** _Dante defeats Adon_

**Legends Series 1****st**** Round Match 5:** _Prince defeats Necrid_

_Catalina, Faith Connors and Ivy Valentine are survivors in_ **the Vixen's Championship Chase Quadrangle Match **and Tira is eliminated

**Legends Series 1****st**** Round Match 6:** _Max Payne defeats Astaroth_


End file.
